Unaware
by thebrilliantdancex
Summary: She was unaware of his true feelings for her. So he fought for her from afar, protected her from afar, loved her with all his heart from afar. The fact that Seth Clearwater imprinted on Bella Swan - his biggest secret - would die with him. One-shot!


**A/N: So, this is my first little story on Twilighted. I know it's not much, but I've been in a writing slump for quite a few years now, so I wanted to start small. Anyway, be expecting more from me in the future, I have a BILLION storylines running through my head… I can't keep up with them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… they all belong to Stephanie Meyers! I only dream of owning Jacob… (well, Taylor Lautner… *drool*)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I just wanted to clarify some things before you guys get reading. First off, this is based off of the movie version of Eclipse, not the book, because I just recently saw the movie (twice… hehe :]) and I haven't read the book in a while, so the movie is freshest in my mind. Secondly… **

_Italics = thoughts (except sometimes I italicize one word or something to emphasize it, but you should be able to tell the difference between someone's thoughts and just a word I wanted to stick out)._

**Bold = images (basically what Seth can see through the other's eyes or other's memories that they are thinking about at the moment)**

**If you get confused at all, just let me know and I will try to explain it to you! Thanks!**

**Unaware**

**By the brilliant dance x**

**SETH POV**

**(Takes place during the battle between Seth and Riley in Eclipse)**

The vampire in front of me snarled, his red eyes livid with feral rage. He lunged at me, but I quickly dodged to the side, skillfully bouncing off my back heels and snapping at his neck. Heh, even though I was the youngest one in the pack and had no experience fighting a vampire before, I had to admit, I was pretty darn good!

_Seth, don't get cocky!_ I heard Sam growl in my head, and sure enough, my cockiness was short-lived as the vampire quickly side-stepped my attack, my teeth just barely grazing the cool, pale flesh of his neck. Although I was fast, he was just a _tad_ bit faster, and he managed to grab me and hurl me at one of the many snow covered rocked walls that surrounded us. I whimpered as the harsh contact caused a sharp pain to shoot up my side, but I quickly recovered. I didn't have time to spare to allow myself the chance to recuperate. I forced my body to get up despite the dull ache (it would go away soon anyway, freaky fast werewolf healing and all) and got on the defensive since I was now trapped between a crazy newborn vampire and a rock wall. All the hair on my back was standing straight up, and I bared my fangs in the scariest snarl I could muster.

I would never admit it to anybody, but I was just _a little bit_ terrified, despite the tough front I was putting up. I knew this was what I was meant to do; being a werewolf and all, my main purpose in life was to kill vampires, but still… easier said than done. MUCH easier said than done. I was only fifteen years old, just entering high school… I had barely mastered algebra let alone killing a vampire! I was completely going on instinct, but at least it had kept me alive this long, so I must've been doing something right. I had been fighting this vampire for the past ten minutes: him attacking and me dodging, then me attacking and him dodging, then him attacking and me dodging… Back and forth it went. I wasn't tired or anything and had suffered only minor injuries. I was just worried because I really had _no_ idea what I was doing. Everyone had planned on me sitting out during the battle, so I hadn't really trained like the other's had, much to my dismay at the time. I _wanted_ to fight to prove to everyone that I was capable of handling myself and that just because I was young didn't mean anything! But when things didn't go according to plan, and Victoria and this other vampire showed up in the clearing where me, Bella, and Edward were stationed, I was finally presented with the opportunity to show everyone what I was made of.

I just never realized that _actually_ fighting a vampire was a lot scarier in reality than in theory.

_Seth, don't be afraid. You are doing great. Just hold him off until we can get there! You don't have to worry about killing him!_ Quil's voice was uncharacteristically kind in my head as a vision of him ripping off the head of a vampire flashed in my mind. Oh yeah, I forgot. I couldn't hide anything from anyone. Although we were miles apart and each fighting our own intense battles, we were still all mentally linked. Everyone was reliving everyone else's experiences through their own mind, which, needless to say, made it even more difficult to focus on the danger at hand. I had everyone else's thoughts and what they were witnessing running through my head as I tried to fight my own battle. One second I'd have images of Sam tearing through four vampires at once flashing across my mind and then the next I'd be assaulted by images of Quil and Embry double tagging a vampire, each grabbing an arm and pulling. Throw in some recollections of Jake and Bella's steamy kiss a little while ago,Leah's back and forth ranting between wanting Sam to die and worrying about him, and other random thoughts, and it was like one terrible, jumbled action movie.

_Damn, that one big leech really just saved my butt… Wait, what? I mean… No he didn't, I definitely could've handled it on my own! He shouldn't have interfered!_

**The pixie-like Cullen being chased by a newborn, who was being pursued by her mate. The emotion controlling Cullen jumping on the newborn and ripping off his arms with ease.**

_Oh shit!_

_The Cullens are actually pretty good at this… for vampires, I mean. We're definitely better! We could still take them out!_

_That one leech was pretty hot… too bad I had to rip her throat out…_

_Leah, there's one right behind that rock…_

**Three vampires on Embry's back as he violently tries to shake them off.**

**Vampire limbs everywhere... legs, arms, heads, hands.**

_Fuck off! I don't need YOUR help!_

_Boo-yah! One more loony baby leech down! Paul = 10, Jared = 6_

_Hey, I've killed more than 6!_

**Bella's face inching closer and closer.**

_They used to be human… Just a few months ago they used to be human… It makes me sick._

_Kim. If he dies then I can have Bella all to myself but then she'd be in danger. Seth is only a kid I hope he can handle this. Bella. Jared watch out for the one behind you. Is Bella okay? _**The doctor and his wife approaching a newborn but not attacking it seeming to converse with it instead. **_How is the battle between Victoria and Edward going. Claire. That kiss was amazing. That one blonde leech is fricken vicious… kinda reminds me of Leah. _**Bella's face as she yells out,'Jake kiss me!'**_Hey, I resent that!Don't compare me to a filthy leech. I wonder whose daughter or sister I just killed… NO can't think that way. EVERYBODY STAY FOCUSED ON THE BATTLE. Is Bella okay? **A **_**vampire head lying by a rock. **_Emily. Is Bella okay?I kinda hope Victoria kills Edward then Bella can be with Jake and a part of the pack. _**Bella panting after just having kissed-**

Suddenly I felt myself being rammed back into the wall, the vampire's arms attempting to wrap around my torso. His impossibly cold hands brushed against my skin and chilled me to the bone as they attempted to crush me. I reacted instantly, twisting violently out of his grip before he could get a good hold on me. I jumped away from him, putting some distance between me and him so I could get my bearings together and my head back in the fight.

_Seth, you IDIOT! PAY ATTENTION before you get your SCRAWNY ASS KILLED._ That was my wonderful, loving sister Leah, always the one for tender advice…

Despite my sister's lack of tact, I knew she was right, so I heeded her warning. I pushed everyone else's thoughts and images to the back of my mind, like we had practiced many times. I was still aware of everyone's thoughts and what was going on miles below me through the eyes of my pack, but it was distant and separated from my current thoughts and experiences. It was kind of like clothes: you know they're there, but you don't consciously pay attention to them unless you need to.

Having gotten myself together, I lunged at the blonde haired vampire again, this time managing to catch him by the arm. I swung him around violently, causing him to crash into a tree, the said tree splintering and cracking with the impact. He quickly recovered, leaping at me again, but I rolled out of the way and took a defensive stance, baring my fangs and snapping at the young vampire. I could see the fear in his eyes hidden beneath the boiling anger. He was just as inexperienced as I was when it came to battle, and he took a few shaky steps backwards when I stepped towards him, my deadly fangs glistening in the sunlight. We circled each other like this for a while, each of us eyeing the other warily, waiting to see what the enemy would do next, neither willing to make the first move.

I chanced a quick glance at Bella, unable to help myself even though I knew one of the common, basic rules of battle was _never take your eyes off your enemy_. However, my need to make sure Bella was okay overcame any rational thought about my own safety. She was the main reason I was here up on this mountain when the rest of my pack was fighting the battle of their lives below me. Everyone had wanted me to stay home and far away from the confrontation between newborn vampires and the Cullens and werewolves, but I wouldn't hear of it. When the suggestion was made that I stay with Bella and Edward miles away so they could keep tabs on the battle through my telepathy with my pack while keeping Bella safe, I jumped at the chance. Not only would I be helping out in _some_ way instead of just sulking at home, but I'd get to protect Bella and even be _near_ her… a fact that was both heavenly and torturous at the same time.

Heavenly because I had imprinted on Bella months ago, and the need to be near her made me dizzy with desire, overwhelming me with a sense of giddy happiness when I was simply in her presence.

Torturous because no one could ever know, including Bella herself, so I had to keep my feelings reigned in at all times, never being able to show the one person I truly loved how much I cared for her. Always being near her, but never _with_ her.

It was my biggest, darkest secret, and I had told no one, especially **not** Bella. There was no way I was going to tell her that I was madly head-over-paws in love with her when her heart already belonged to two men, one of which was one of my closest friends and someone I admired greatly. She was already in so much pain and turmoil, torn between Edward, a vampire, and Jacob, a werewolf like me. I didn't have the heart to tell her I had imprinted on her, making her the sole reason of my existence, the very thing that my universe centered around. It would've only made things more complicated and painful for her, and I knew she would never return my feelings. I could never compete against Edward or Jacob for her feelings. I was just a fifteen year old boy, after all, and she was so in love with the both of them, I don't think her heart had any more room for me.

So far, I had done an extremely good job at keeping my imprinting on Bella a secret. It was _beyond_ difficult, considering I _absolutely_ could **not** think about her or my feelings for her when I was phased, otherwise the entire pack would know through our telepathic connection. I had mastered the ability of not thinking of Bella or anything to do with Bella when we were phased, saving all my pent up thoughts for nighttime when I was alone in my room. It took all my effort to squash thoughts of Bella before they even began to surface in my mind, and I was usually mentally exhausted after phasing back to my human form. Sam had once commented that I had an extraordinary gift for controlling my thoughts, and I was one of the only ones able to keep the others out of my business… to an extent. Although I slipped up quite a few times, letting a stray thought of her enter my mind here and there, the pack just assumed it was nothing more than a teenage crush.

They had no idea it was _a lot_ more than just that.

I felt a sense of relief as I spotted her a few yards away, clearly unharmed and safe… Well, as safe as she could be with two vampires raging war against another vampire and a werewolf right in front of her. I also felt a twinge of something else as I noticed that her focus was entirely on Edward battling Victoria, crying out in despair each time Edward seemed to be in danger, not even sparing me a concerned glance. I snuffed the feeling as quickly as it appeared. Now was not the time nor place for my petty emotions to get in the way… Protecting Bella was my number one priority no matter who she loved.

Suddenly, I felt a crushing weight wrapped around my torso, and I howled in agony as the vampire dug his hand into my side. I had let my guard down one too many times, and this time the vampire had been able to trap me in a death-grip that I could not escape. I briefly thought about the one vampire **-**Jasper's**-**words when he warned us that newborns could crush us in a second as my bones began to splinter and everyone's voices in my head suddenly reached a fever pitch.

_SETH NO! We have to get up there to help him. Someone DO SOMETHING. SETH, oh god. Seth. Seth, remain calm and try to get your fangs into any part of his body. SETHHHH. GET OUT OF HIS GRIP. SethSETHSeth._

I felt my ribs crack, one by one, and I felt a sharp stab in my chest: one of my broken ribs must've pierced my lung. I couldn't breathe, and the tangy scent of blood was permuting the air. For a brief second I worried it was Bella's before I realized it was _my _own blood I was smelling. The metallic taste filled my mouth, making me want to throw up. I was gasping for air and choking on my own blood, burning pain traveling up and down my body, threatening to consume me whole.

Through the haze of pain and panic, the realization dawned on me that if this vampire killed me, Edward would be left two against one. I didn't doubt Edward's fighting capabilities, but what if he couldn't handle both of them at once? What if they tagged teamed him and killed him, then Bella would…

Bella would be killed.

Somehow, the thought of Bella perishing because I had failed to protect her by killing the blonde vampire sent white hot fury coursing through my veins. Even though my bones were shattered, even though my insides were destroyed, even though I was in the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my entire life, that thought gave me the strength to push against the cold arms crushing me with a force I never knew I had. Taken aback by my sudden display of power when I was so injured, the vampire released his grip on me just a fraction of an inch.

And that was all the leeway I needed.

I twisted my body in his grip and sunk my teeth into his neck. He howled in pain and tightened his hold on me even more. I felt my spine snap in half, but I didn't let go. I **would** not let go. No matter how much pain I was in, no matter how bruised and broken my body was,**I would never let go… I had to save Bella.** I sank my teeth deeper into his neck, and with my last ounce of strength, I viciously swung my head to the side.

The sound of his tendons tearing and ripping plus his arms suddenly releasing me from their deadly clutches let me know that I was successful. We both fell to the ground at the same time, me landing on top of him, his head still clutched in my mouth. Although I was disgusted that I was lying on top of the dead vampire, pretty much cradled in his arms, I wasn't able to move to do anything about it. His head fell out of my mouth, rolling a few feet away, and it took everything in me not to succumb to the fiery pain that consumed my body and mind. Black kept washing over my vision, and voices and images flickered in and out of my conscious.

Through hazy eyes, I managed to spot Edward and Victoria and Bella a little ways away. Bella looked beautiful… Terrified, but beautiful. She was always so beautiful…

I watched as Edward finished Victoria off, digging his fangs into her neck and ripping with all his strength, successfully separating her head from her body… ending her life once and for all.

The pain… it was excruciating. I knew I was dying. I knew I was dying, but yet, all I felt was relief and happiness. It was over. Victoria and the other vampire were dead, and Bella was safe. In the back of my mind, I could hear my pack's thoughts and I knew that the battle down there had been won as well. Bella was safe. That was all that mattered… Bella was safe… She could now live a happy, safe life with Edward. Or even Jacob. Whoever her heart chose. All that mattered was that she was alive to make that choice, and I had fulfilled the one promise I made to myself the moment I imprinted on Bella:

Do whatever it takes to ensure Bella's happiness.

_Seth, SETH PLEASE, don't leave me… Dad already died, I can't lose you too..._

_Seth bud, hang in there. We're on our way. _

_SETH…_

_Seth, please don't die…_

"Oh god, Seth."

Warm hands laced themselves into my fur, and I felt Bella's hot tears dripping on my nose.

My last thoughts before _everything_ faded into _nothing_ were how Bella – and everyone else - would be forever unaware of how much I loved her.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know in a review please… I always love to hear people's opinions and criticisms so I can become a better writer!**

**Much love,**

**The brilliant dance x**


End file.
